In a digital photography system, users may collect a lame number of image files on a computer. Two common ways for organizing image files for viewing and accessing are through usage of file system artifacts such as folders and digital photo albums in the form of collections of photographs. Often digital photo albums are directly mapped from file system folders. Typically, a file system is used to organize albums, with one directory representing one album. To place a photograph into an album, an associated media file is copied into the album directory.
A user includes an image in multiple albums by duplicating image files in the file system. Images are typically organized into albums which are similar to Personal Computer (PC) files system folders. Thus, an image copy resides in only one album and duplicate copies are used to store the image in multiple albums. For example, content is commonly organized into discrete collections of albums. To include a single content item into multiple albums, a file is copied into multiple album folders. Organizing the image files is generally a manual process.
In either conventional technique for photograph organization, photo albums and folders are static entities so that individual files and photographs are handled independently of other files and photographs, regardless of duplication. Thus, older photos may be ignored or forgotten when a user creates a new album.
Digital cameras typically integrate with computers by using software that allows uploading of photographs into file system folders and creating related photo albums. For example, many digital cameras are supplied in combination with photograph management software. The management to software enables simple uploading of new photographs into a new photo album or directory. Users can also create new photo albums and manually move or copy photos into the new album, a time consuming process that involves the usual burdens and error-susceptibility of a manual process. Older photos that may fit into a new album are often ignored or forgotten.